Inside the Mind of a Monster
by tabris17
Summary: A little one-shot that deals with what went through the mind Eva-1 during the battle with Sachiel.


Inside the Mind of a Monster  
  
By tabris17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings portrayed within the following work of fiction. They are the rightful property of Gainax and any associated parties. The work in itself demanded to be set free my sick, demented mind. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am nothing, yet I am everything that is important to this "machine." I was trapped here by the one that I loved, the one who I believed loved me as well. He just used me to get close the organization that was funding my research, the bastard.  
  
After everything that I gave him, he still felt the need to further his own demented plans by destroying my "body." Now I reside inside this beast, this monstrosity that man created in the image of God. Man doesn't understand what he has done, he has only accelerated his own dreadful fate. They will all die when I finally wake from this disturbed form of sleep, all but one that is.  
  
He shall be a shining beacon of light that will determine the outcome of the world. With him, I am invincible, nothing will defeat me. There is an enemy before the two of us, what is he doing? He's moving forward, why? Why is he not running away? Is he trying to protect his father or someone else?  
  
He's manipulating my controls and coaxing me forward to the monstrous being ahead. He wills my arm forward to throw a punch at the monster. His strength isn't even enough to compare as the beast catches the feeble attack. The angel grasps my arm and proceeds to pull it out of its socket. I can sense the extreme pain as the joints and skeleton are snapped and broken. Why is he screaming in agony, is he able to feel the same pain as I?  
  
The devilish form lets go of my arm and brings one of its hands to my neck and starts to lift me off the ground. I see the energy build up within its forearm in preparation of the upcoming assault. The energy flys forth from its palm like a lance and punctures my head, scaring the child hidden within my being. The shot goes through my cranium and causes me to hit the building behind me. The beam of light withdraws from my head with the gushing of my "blood."  
  
It's so eerie. Everything is silent now, I can't even move at the moment. The body protected within my "person" isn't moving, either. It is as if he's dead, but it's not. If he was dead, I would be as well. I check to see that there's a faint sound of breathing and a heart beating. I must protect him, for he is my only son.  
  
The beast glares down at me with hate and contempt, the same emotions I have at the moment. I raise my head to stare at what appears to be its face and snarl. An animalistic rage is starting to build up from inside. I get up from the place where I landed and rush at the object of my rage.  
  
My hated enemy raises his protective AT Field to shield him from the damage that I want to inflict. I bounce off the invisible screen and stagger backwards. The only way I'll be able to get close enough to it is to raise my own barrier to neutralize his. I hold up my broken arm and will the fractured frame to regenerate and become whole. The beast stands there amused at the sudden display of the willingness to fight.  
  
I rush at the demon, wanting nothing more than to kill it, and expand my field. The two shields merge and start to cancel out each other's effect. I place both of my hands in the center of the conjoining barriers and rip them apart. I hit my enemy in the body and watch as his battered and bruised form flies through the air. The devil hits the ground with a thud about two hundred feet away. He looks up from where he lies and channels unseen energy to his eyes. He fires the beam of light in my direction in an effort to catch me unaware. It does him absolutely no good.  
  
I run at my enemy and flip toward it, avoiding the energy projectile and landing gracefully on its torso. It tries to wrap its hands around my neck one more time, but I easily snatch them from the air. I grasp the pair of arm in one hand and twist them until a green liquid spurts from the mangled extremities. The limbs are now useless and fall to the pavement to the side.  
  
I look up and find a red sphere that catches my eye. Red, the color of blood, the essence of all life. The sphere is being protected by a set of spikes clutching the round object. I rip and tear at them to get at my target. I snap one of the spike and hold it like a dagger over my head. I proceed to bring it down onto the crimson ball again and again. With each strike vibrations can be felt going up my arms. The repeated blows cause it to crack and grow red.  
  
My enemy knows that its end is near, so it has nothing left to lose. It claws over my damaged head and rolls itself into a ball. It rests on top of my frame and whispers to my mind, "Be warned, there will be others coming after me." The voice slowly fades from memory, when the angel explodes in a last ditch effort to destroy me.  
  
A grand crucifix of light rises high above the streets of the deserted city and a wall of fire radiates out from the center to burn the nearby buildings. The heat is extreme, but I can easily handle it in this form. I march out of the battle zone like a demon walking through the fires of hell. The child held within begins to show more signs of life. We are almost to the end of the firestorm and to safety.  
  
I turn my head at stare at the reflection seen on the many windows of the towering skyscraper besides me. The armor is almost completely gone from my head, showing the fleshy substance trapped beneath it. I blink once in an effort to cancel out the sick visage I saw, then I hear a scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story about the events of Evangelion. It's been about six months since I saw the series in its entirety, so I know I'm forgetting some things. If you were kind enough to read this, I ask you to review and voice your opinions about it. All reviews will be read and taken into consideration, be they good or bad. I am also unaware if this type of piece has been done before. If it has could someone please tell me where I can find it? Thank you, and until the next time I write, farewell. ^_^ 


End file.
